


Abrasions (ziall au)

by ziallfiles



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, BoyxBoy, Cuddling, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Haylor, Horan - Freeform, Kissing, LBGT, Liam - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Malik - Freeform, Nabara, Niall Horan - Freeform, Payne - Freeform, Payzer, Punching, Ship, Sophiam, Styles - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziall Horalik - Freeform, Ziall Horlik, anger issues, eleanour, handjobs, harry - Freeform, hendall, louis - Freeform, niall - Freeform, tomlinson - Freeform, zayn, zerrie, ziall, ziall moran, zigi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallfiles/pseuds/ziallfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn joined a band when he was sixteen called One Direction. He wasn't very good at expressing his emotions, and he often kept to himself.</p><p>When he began to develop feelings for Niall he only got frustrated. He'd hit walls, to try and get the anger out of him.</p><p>Maybe that was was drove him to leave in the end, maybe the day he had  bruised knuckles every day of the week for two months was when he realised he needed out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abrasions (ziall au)

"We"

"Are"

"One"

"Direction"

"Yay!"

I don't know what it was about that year. But that was the year that my entire life was turned around.

It wasn't until one by one we were given a line on a video diary. Just that one word the blond beside me spoke settled with me differently.

Usually his voice just soothed me, but in that one case it had made my heart almost skip a beat.

We were so young, only 16 and Niall was still 15.

I had always liked girls to my knowledge, but by the end of that day I knew I had a thing for the blond.

I didn't tell him, I wouldn't dare. We barely knew each other, and he probably didn't like me that way.

Niall was so cute and precious. Sure he was a little scrawny but he just fit into my arms easier. He looked adorable no matter what we wore

I had started X Factor as a solo contestant, I wanted to be a singer. I got grouped with four other boys.

One I didn't get along with even up till now, one was too anal retentive for my liking, and the other was just... Unintentionally annoying.

Niall on the other hand, was like the stars to the sky. He was perfect. Friendly, cute, funny and a cool guy overall.

Sure, he had slightly crooked teeth but I loved even those

"You really have the nicest smile" I insisted

He simply covered the beautiful expression, which made me regret mentioning it

"It's not nice"

"Niall, it's a lovely smile"

"My teeth are crooked and they're yellow"

"The crooked is cute, and your teeth aren't yellow"

"Yeah they are"

I pulled his hands from his mouth, feeling a little frustrated when I saw he wasn't smiling anymore

He did this a lot. He'd smile and then stop without warning. He seemed to have a lot of self esteem issues, but that made me want to tell him how gorgeous he was in my eyes.

"Niall!" The unintentionally annoying one, Harry, called out

And suddenly Niall had left my side. I frowned, wondering why he'd gotten up so eagerly

Did he not want to spend time with me? Was I not as good as the others? Did he think I was mean or boring?

I just looked towards the exit of the small room, and saw him begin to hang off Harry. It bothered me, but not enough to do anything other than punch the mattress once


End file.
